Anniversary
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Established Seijuurou/Makoto. Makoto sees something that disagrees with him on the day of his and Seijuurou's anniversary. Just a little fluffy drabble about their relationship, the love between the two captains! Enjoy! YAOI, SEIKOTO.


**Author's Note: **So, I changed my name again. Sorry about all this shit, haha! Anyway, this was inspired by chawanmushi_'_s story, "Live a Little", another Seijuurou/Makoto fic. I think the ship name is Seikoto? It's less of a mouthful than saying/typing out their full names, anyway.

Expect more from me for this pairing! I was in distress because I adored Makoto as an UKE, and there wasn't a compatible seme for him amongst the others until I read chawanmushi's story. I really love it. Violently fangirled over it till 3AM in the morning. Do give it a read!

Let's make this ship sail!

* * *

**Anniversary  
**_A Seikoto fanfiction by Charlene Heo_

* * *

Makoto was _ecstatic_.

It was a beautiful afternoon, and the town was bustling with activity. He could smell the delicious scent of freshly made snacks coming from the vendors along the road. Normally, he would have stopped to purchase one or two sticks of _dango_ (his favourite snack), but he was in a hurry to meet someone.

To meet Seijuurou Mikoshiba, his _boyfriend_ (using that word still gave Makoto the feeling of electric tingling down his spine and made him blush like a cherry blossom in the spring), and celebrate their anniversary of one month.

They had managed to stay a couple, despite them being on opposing teams in the same swimming tournament, and keeping the façade of just fellow-captains for their friends and family. It was _exhausting_, and it made him feel like the biggest jerk on the entire Earth (well, Makoto anyway. Seijuurou's teammates didn't really care about private matters, too focused on training and the likes) and the sooner they came clean with everything, the sooner he'd be able to _truly_ relax and enjoy their relationship.

He entered the automatic doors of Iwatobi Shopping Complex and headed towards the _Monochrome_ café round the back, oblivious to the girls squealing at his well-built body and handsome face, and the guys who wished they had his figure. Makoto was never one to show-off, and often shied away from people's gazes. But today, he was distracted with something of much more importance.

'_I wonder if he'll like what I'm wearing. Maybe I should have worn red? And I hope he likes my present…' _Makoto's head was a whirlwind of pre-date jitters as he neared the café. Each date still felt like his first. He felt ashamed that he was such a – there was no other word for it – _virgin_ when it came to relationships, but Seijuurou had always assured him it was alright.

"_That just means you're not the kind to whore around, and you're the kind who believes in serious relationships. Don't rush yourself._" Were Sei's carefully chosen words. He had been patient for the majority of their relationship so far, but Makoto knew Seijuurou was a person who relied on physical love along with emotional.

It wouldn't be long before the topic of sex was brought up, he knew. But he'd handle it _if_ it even came to that.

He approached the café, which was located outdoors, separated from the main building of the shopping complex.

It wasn't too crowded, thank god, with just a few couples littered here and there on the patio outside and a few kids running around on the artificial garden the café had constructed a few steps below. It was a great place to relax, study, or in his case, go on a _date_.

Makoto blushed again, at the word 'date'.

He still couldn't believe he and _Seijuurou Mikoshiba_ had become an official couple, despite the fact that they'd already been together for about a month. It was like a dream come true. Ever since that day when Seijuurou had kissed him at the beach (it had been awkward and tasted like sand, but he wouldn't have it any other way), they had been _inseparable_ (as much as their schedules allowed anyway), especially on the weekends.

They did many things together- exchanging stories and updates about their friends and family, enjoying popcorn as Makoto braved through horror movies (Sei always enjoyed it when his boyfriend clung to him tightly) and making out passionately in Seijuurou's bedroom. They couldn't spend too much time at Makoto's house; the twins were always barging in at random intervals, giving them basically zero privacy.

Makoto pushed open the glass doors and stepped into the air-conditioned café. He looked around for a mop of bright, fire-engine red hair, and those bright amber eyes.

_Ah_-! There he was, near the back in a corner booth. Makoto smiled and made his way towards him…

… When he realised that Seijuurou was seated with another girl, with cutely dyed an curly pink hair, big blue eyes, and really big breasts.

"You're the best, Sei-kun!" She squealed tearfully, clinging onto his arm like it was her lifeline. To Makoto's horror, Seijuurou didn't pull away. Instead, he placed an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Anytime! Just don't leave me hanging like the last time, okay? I worry about you."

_I worry about you_.

Makoto trembled slightly, not liking what he just saw.

Not liking it _at all_.

What should he do? Go over there and demand an explanation? Wait for her to leave and then ask Seijuurou who she was? Cry? Leave and call back later?

The last option seemed doable.

The brunet turned around and shakily made his way towards the entrance, not noticing Seijuurou turn his gaze towards his retreating back. He ignored the loud ringing in his ears – everything suddenly seemed too bright, everyone's voices too loud and his feet too light – and choked back a sniffle, refusing to let such a small thing like that make him _cry_.

He was still a man, wasn't he? He just didn't feel like intruding on them. There was probably a valid explanation… but seeing that just unnerved him somehow. He'd call Seijuurou later, to give him an explanation. His siblings fell sick, he had chores or there was an emergency with the swimming club…

"Hey, _Makoto_!" Seijuurou called out to his boyfriend's retreating back, wondering why the other captain was walking away from their table- He seemed downcast, and sort of skittish. Was he having second thoughts about eating here?

Then he was reminded of the other person seated with him as her breasts smushed up against his side.

Oh.

OH.

Well, this was just _great_.

"Get off, Natsumi!" He shoved his _cousin_ away from his arm roughly, nearly upsetting the table in the process, ignoring her squeak of pain.

"_Ow_! What was that, you bastard? The moment we make up, you push me away?" Her voice was high-pitched and screechy when she was mad, and Seijuurou winced. All the women in his family had this ability to make him cringe- especially when they were mad. In the Mikoshiba family, the women were domineering, demanding and hot-tempered. And _he_ was supposedly the 'redhead'. How the hell did Natsumi and his mother even get boyfriends, let alone MARRIED?

He grunted, leaping to his feet.

"Look, I'll call you later, alright? Don't go back to your boyfriend's place, go _home_. And stop messing around with guys like that, okay?" He ruffled her hair, and grabbed his phone and wallet in a matter of seconds, rushing towards the door where he'd seen his boyfriend leave. He heard Natsumi yell out a farewell, but he didn't turn around.

Somebody else needed him right now.

The hot summer air hit him like a bitch, and he winced as the sun glared down at him. Was global warming taking a toll or what? He looked around as best as he could in the blinding sunlight – even the concrete floor was blindingly white – looking for a tall, green-clad figure in jeans that made his ass look oh so _delectable_…

Hold that train of thought.

Then he spotted something.

"_Makoto_!" Seijuurou called out towards his boyfriend (he'd almost missed him, as Makoto had disappeared around a corner at the west-end of the mall's building, towards the parking lot). He ran as fast as he could after him, nearly tumbling down the wheelchair ramp as he did so, earning a few giggles from a group of girls nearby.

He sprinted forwards, grabbed the edge of the wall to balance himself and finally rounded the corner – how the _hell_ did Makoto move so fast? – and reached out, grabbing Makoto's hand tightly in his. It was slightly cold, and it was shaking, a sure sign that Makoto was agitated in some way… and he knew perfectly well what it was.

Seijuurou swallowed, wrapping his arms around Makoto's well-defined middle, nudging him gently with his nose against the back of the brunet's neck. Makoto smelled really great; like fresh flowers, the lavender-scented fabric conditioner he used for his clothes, along with the scent of Makoto's skin…

It just made the best smell in the world. Smelling Makoto's neck always made him feel better when he felt stressed, or angry. It made him feel like he was in a field, with a clear blue sky above him, head in his boyfriend's lap.

He wondered how red Makoto would go if he told him he had a thing for smelling his neck… and if Makoto felt the same.

The brunet still trembled softly, like a dog that had been reprimanded, ears tilted back. It was endearing.

"Hey, Mako? What's wrong?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle the other. "…Weren't we supposed to be on a date?"

The former sniffled – _holy shit, he's crying, _Seijuurou thought with horror – and turned around, a fake smile plastered onto his face. It didn't suit him… the pain in his eyes and that plastic smile. The knowledge that his carelessness had caused Makoto _pain_ made Seijuurou want to whack himself in the face with a kick-board. Or a diving board.

Makoto shakily sighed, brushing Seijuurou's hands off him.

"I'm fine, Seijuurou-kun. I just don't feel very well… that's all," Seijuurou stared as his boyfriend attempted a pretty pathetic excuse. And wasn't it cute how he still called him '_–kun'_ after so long? "I'll call you later, okay−"

Seijuurou leaned down quickly and smashed his lips passionately against Makoto's, effectively silencing the other. And also, effectively causing his boyfriend's lip to bleed in two places, and very sore teeth. It seemed as though things that happened in romance novels didn't apply to real life, and were pretty stupid when they were put into motion by complete morons with no experience.

"GAH! _I'm sorry_! Here, let me look at that," Seijuurou exclaimed, his face as red as his hair with embarrassment, taking Makoto's cheeks in his large hands and examining the damage.

He winced, looking at the cuts on his boyfriend's lips. How much more of an IDIOT could he be? So _uncool_, injuring his lover on the day of their FIRST MONTH ANNIVERSARY. He was the lowest of the low in the boyfriend list, EVER.

"I-It's okay." Makoto said, wincing, and licked the blood off his lower lips gently. Seijuurou stared, and swallowed again. Makoto, of course, didn't notice, still dazed from what had just happened.

"I'll… just go now."

"You can't! It's our _anniversary_!" Seijuurou yelled (he had also shamefully given away as to how much their anniversary meant to him, despite trying to play it cool earlier on), gripping Makoto's well-muscled arms tightly. "And if this is about the girl in the café, you're being stupid! We're _not together_ like that! "

Makoto winced, but not from the pain this time.

Had Sei _really_ called him stupid? It was silly to be so sensitive about such little things, but it's not like he could help it. Tall and strong on the outside, Makoto was the complete opposite emotionally. He depended heavily on his friends and family for emotional support, and gave back with physical tasks, like doing the laundry, making lunch, reaching for the things on the top shelf when they couldn't reach it…

The redhead also seemed to realize what he had just said, and sighed, ruffling Makoto's hair gently.

"Look, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry I came out sounding like such an asshole. That girl was my cousin," At this, Makoto looked up; his face flamed red and eyes wide with understanding. "She was just asking me for a place to stay away from her bastard of a boyfriend for a while."

There was a pause.

"Oh…" Makoto managed, eyes straying to the side.

He really didn't know what to say.

He had just ruined their date, hadn't he?

Seijuurou smiled softly at the sight of his lover's cheeks, heavily dusted with red. It wasn't often he came across people with a full-body blush… and on Makoto, it was adorable. Even his shoulders turned slightly red! It wasn't THAT obvious unless you intently stared (which Sei did), due to his tan, but it was still _there_.

Makoto was about to open his mouth to apologise when Seijuurou grinned.

"C'mon. Let's go back to my place! How does some cake and a comedy sound?" Seijuurou gently kissed Makoto's forehead, wrapping an arm around the shorter's waist. "And… you can _stay over_, if you'd like. My parents are going to be late."

Makoto missed the subtle hint of _sex_, still worried about having ruined their date.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" He asked, uncertain.

"Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything wrong. I should have texted you and told you my cousin would be meeting up with me beforehand. And to be honest… you sorta spared me the pain of having to introduce you to her. She'd be all over you in a second." He finished the last part with a growl, his arms tightening around the gentle-natured teen.

And finally, Makoto smiled, a little laugh escaping his bruised lips. They made their way in comfortable silence to Seijuurou's car, when Makoto remembered his gift for Sei.

"_Oh_, I almost forgot! Here's your gift," Makoto slipped out a small brown paper-bag and placed it in the redhead's hand. "Happy Anniversary!"

Seijuurou stared at the present, stumped. "_Shit_! I didn't get you anything!" He blinked at Makoto's amused expression.

"It's okay. I don't really need anything, I just wanted for you to have _this_," Makoto looked down at the bag. "Do you want to open it?"

"What, now?"

"_Nn_." Makoto nodded.

"Okay," Seijuurou smiled, making a mental note to get his Makoto something special during their next date (a couple ring, maybe?), and opened the brown bag, reaching inside… His fingers closed around a chain, and something cool and hard. He pulled it out.

It was a chain-pendant (short, only long enough to wrap around the neck and dangle _slightly_), with a silver shape, similar to a killer-whale attached to the middle. The details were beautiful, even the surface of the animal was detailed, from the fins to its gracefully curved body.

"This is… beautiful." Seijuurou said in a whisper, turning his gaze to Makoto, his amber eyes bright. "I love it!" He emphasized his point by leaning in and giving his boyfriend a sloppy, wet kiss, right in the middle of the carpark.

Makoto flushed, gripping the front of the redhead's shirt anxiously, and trying to steady himself after that kiss. Sei's kisses always made him feel dizzy.

"_Really_? You like it? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Makoto asked, his green eyes narrowed, uncertain.

"I _love_ it." Seijuurou confirmed, and then nudged Makoto in the direction of his car. "I'll wear it every day, even during practice."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Who cares? I'm the captain. I'll wear whatever the hell I want to. And if the rest of them say anything, it'll be because they're jealous I have a lover." Seijuurou winked, causing Makoto to laugh.

Makoto's laugh was almost as calming to him as the smell of his neck.

"Okay… if you're sure."

Seijuurou raised his eyebrows.

"Why don't we go home, and I'll show you how much I _really_ love it?" He winked again, this time more _suggestively_, causing Makoto to flush for about the billionth time… finally catching the innuendo.

The pair drove their way home happily.

And later that night, Makoto slept over.

* * *

_PS, how about starting a group for this ship? That is, if any of you are interested!_


End file.
